


Her Worth

by Merfilly



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: this is a gift, it comes with a price, who is the lamb and who is the knife—"Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)", Florence + the Machine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Her Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



Every puncture, every tear of her skin is felt, noted, and shoved down into her soul. Just as he mother had risen up against the odds, so Nile will. She can die for a moment, come back, do it all over again, but she feels it.

The pain is worth it, over time, she tells herself. Every child rescued, every capitalistic monster destroyed is one more reason to endure the pain. 

Nile may never understand why she is chosen, but Copley's board gave her all the reason for their existence.

They save others, who go on to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
